Journey Trilogy: Return
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: Under a strange sign four children were born, they were trained by the Wizards and now the grandmaster Fyre is sending them on a quest to an unknown end. Sequel to Story Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Romley took no notice of the sky the day their son was born, however in Fyre the people did.

Soon the Masters of the Fyre academy of magic, spread out across the continent of Pangaea, from their home Kingdom of Zoidia, to every other territories of the land. They searched through the Elven Empire of Belhaven and its client kingdom of the Wolfton nation. They searched in the Kingdoms of Dormere and Aukura and also the north westerly Shirean Kingdom.

Only few returned with the name of four children born under that sign, which the masters of magic did not understand the meaning of it. Why these four children were born under a strange and mystical sign.

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" asked the finale master to enter the meeting chamber. The meeting chamber was a curved roof space with a dozen chairs around a round table. The room was unnaturally warm in comparison to the cold corridor it exited into.<p>

The speaker tugged down his red rimmed grey hood of his cloak; it caused his dark blonde curls to flop over his pale skinned fore head. He stood there face to face with the ginger haired grandmaster of the academy. He held an iron and gold winged helmet under his arm. The grandmaster closed his blue eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, James," the grandmaster answered, placing his helmet on the round table in the room.

"Master Waglington, you find any?" asked a man, who wore a flight mask, which through the tinted goggles hid his eyes, famed for those that were from the kingdom of Ankura.

"No I haven't, Master Almighty," James Waglington replied, toying with sleeve of his grey cloak. Master Almighty simply nodded, adjusting the sleeve of his leathery brown dungarees, before rolling up the parchment he was writing on. "Well, Master Waglington was the last to arrive, so that's four names of who this sign relates to, Master Fyre," Master Almighty said, handing the parchment to the grandmaster.

"Thank you, Phil," Master Fyre smiled, accepting the scroll, "So Rythian found none, Richard found one in Wolfton, Twist found another in, and finally Cornus found one in."

"You forgot that Madame Gilrin," James stated.

"Oh," muttered master Fyre, "Alta found a girl in the Shire Kingdom. She never talked to the parents as they were the Canton's, the royal family."

"Pretty much," grinned Phil Almighty, "Guess we wait till they come here as apprentices. That's if the parents come to terms with their children being possibly important in a wider sense or don't send them to Erth academy."

"That's about right," Master Fyre told his fellow wizards, "Now I'm going to get some sleep, I have apprentices to test for their final exam at dawn."

Master Fyre left the chamber, his helmet still on the dark oak table. James and Phil looked at each. Phil hurried after the grandmaster, while James slowly pulled his hood back over his head. He let the door shut. James then opened it for himself and leaving the chamber as well.

* * *

><p>Mr and Mrs Romley sat there uncertain if they should burn or read the letter that Master Created had given them about their new-born son. In the farming village of Deermarch, a wizard was frowned on, while in the rest of the kingdom of Wolfton it was praised. So while the child cried for attention, its mother and father looked at each uncertain in what future to give him.<p>

**Chapter one of Journey. Some short mention of the OC's used, especially in what place their from and of course my character, Sage Romley.**

**Anyway this is a gift from me to you, otherwise i won't be writing till the new year, so i thought that on my birthday (10th of December) instead of receiving gifts i wanted to give you all a gift instead.**

**Enjoy and Eat Cookies (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-two years later

Dragging themselves out of bed was always the worst part of being an apprentice, but for Sage Romley it was worse; especially if he hadn't walked into Chrom.

* * *

><p>Sage threw on his baggy brown trousers and pulled his grey robes over his head. He didn't bother to tidy his shoulder length brown hair or sort the mess of his room as he tore the door open.<p>

There was a clatter of tableware, hitting the stone floor as Sage collided with another Being.

"You idiot!" shrieked a male voice, all too familiar to Sage, "Every time your late on checking the stables, you break the plates." Sage stepped back avoiding the jagged pieces of china on the floor. He closed his red eyes; nervously combing his hand threw his hair. "Sorry Chrom," Sage purred, opening his eyes meeting the peeved blue eyes of a blue haired man, who also wore the same grey robes as Sage. Chrom rolled his eyes and sighed, twisting his fingers around. The broken pieces reformed themselves into plates again.

"Well, you better head to the Chamber of Calling," Chrom instructed, his Dormerean accent emphasising on the e's in every word.

"Why?" Sage asked.

"The Grandmaster wants everyone there," Chrom said with an odd smile, "Others think that he may have worked it out." Before anymore could be spoken, Chrom raced to wherever he was heading. Sage watched Chrom leave for moment.

"Might as well go," Sage sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his robes. He then went the way Chrom did not, towards the Chamber of Calling.

* * *

><p>The Chamber of Celling was fuller than it had ever been in my time at Fyre acdemy. This was clearly not an initiation of somehow renowned apprentice; here there was every countable person with a connection to the academy, even the Gatekeepers hand, who never attended anything. He stood between the necromantic Master Cronus Pearce most praised, brown haired, Zoidian apprentice, Gaela Qwerty and the Belhavenian, short brown haired, elf twin, Kaylee Shameless, who was a decent arcane apprentice of Master Phil Almighty. Her twin brother Zane was Madame Arya Snow's celebrated apprentice in Weather magic.<p>

Eventually the chamber doors shut, silencing the room, and the Grandmaster Matthew Fyre began to speak.

"As many will know, I have been studying the ancient secrets of the gods," He began, one hand behind his back, his other on a staff of oak shaped as a dragon. He stood calm and straight as he continued. "And I believe I have worked out how to master the creation of the secret race, long forgotten by Beings, known as Auran's, the upstart gods and goddess's." The Grandmaster paused and looked at the master of Conjuration, James Waglington. Master Waglington moved a book and stand in front of the Grandmaster. "Now," the Grandmaster began again, his eyes on the book in front of him, "For my studies to no be in vain, I wish to start a quest of four chosen apprentices."

Voices exploded around the space, some of fear others of excitement. Hands shoot up all around Sage of apprentices wanting to aid or leave the academy in doing a quest, which could possibly set their names in history.

"Thank you for volunteering to do this quest," Grandmaster Fyre smiled, "but it does not mean you will go on this quest, nor will not volunteering mean you'll escape going." Master Fyre moved his hand, the magic he used making his body glow a soft blue, around the chamber. Three lights shot up like lightening on apprentices, the fourth on a panicked Sage.

**Chapter two, each of the four characters now in their early twenties, though aging in different areas of this part of Terra (Calling it Pangaea from here onwards) vary. Also characters like Gaela and Kaylee, who had no stated surname (it wasn't required, so that's my fault that they don't) gain a part of their Owner's Fanfiction Username as a surname.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy and have a Cookie (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Gaela eventually made got to the door of the grandmasters study after escaping the hugs and complements of her friends. One of friends was also one of the four chosen. He, Zeke Oblaan, held the door open for her. She smiled her thanks to the Being, whose violet eyes betraying him from that of a full human. Once she had passed, Zeke stuffed his pale hands into his faded black jeans, looking uncomfortable in his cream apprentice robes, especially since he had to hunch over to avoid his head meeting the low ceiling of the study.

Gaela looked at the two others in the room other than herself, Zeke and Grandmaster Fyre. One was a girl with red hair, who nervously wrapped her arms around herself, slowly scraping at her cream robes out of un-comfort. The other was a young man with shoulder length mess of brown hair, in grey robes.

"A dud," Gaela hissed to Zeke. Zeke nodded the same confusion on his face as the confusion going through Gaela's. However she couldn't continue that confusion as the grandmaster began to talk.

"It's rather interesting," the Grandmaster said, "All four of you share the same birthday in the same year, making you roughly twenty-two years of age." Zeke opened his mouth, but the Grandmaster filled the answer for his unsaid question. "Yes I know, but because of your Enderman DNA, Mr Oblaan, it would make you age slower approximately your five years younger. Also Miss Canton, as her part of Pangaea make their years longer, she's only aged sixteen."

"So why is a Dud going on this quest?" I asked.

"That I cannot answer, Miss Qwerty," the grandmaster replied, "So if you mind please show some respect to Mr Romley." Gaela nodded. "Now, I do not know how much magic is needed for the return of the Auran's to happen, so I order that the four of you are to be split into two teams," explained the Grandmaster as Gaela instantly shuffled closer to Zeke, "Mr Oblaan and Miss Canton will be one team, while Miss Qwerty and Mr Romley are the second."

"No," complained Gaela and Sage, but Grandmaster ignored them.

"I recommend that you two," the grandmaster gestured at Zeke and Miss Canton, "You head through Belhaven to the Crystal Cave."

"Crystal Cave… that's-that's in Shire," Miss Canton said shyly.

"Wait, you're a member of their royal family, Radha?" questioned Zeke. The red haired girl closed her eyes and nodded, her cheeks going scarlet. Grandmaster Fyre smiled before he continued. "I'll recommend going to the Spellward library on your journey. As for Miss Qwerty and Mr Romley, I want you to go through Dormere to the same location."

"Is this a race then?" asked Zeke.

"Maybe," the Grandmaster answered with a mysterious smile, "Now leave, I want all four of you in the Capitol within the week at the Stay-A-Nite Inn."

All four nodded and without another word, they left.

* * *

><p>"Seriously he partnered you with a dud," Kaylee said as she sat cross legged on the end of her bed. Gaela nodded. "It's as bad as you eating nuts," Gaela described, stuffing a black leather bound book in bag.<p>

"It's even the only being you dislike, Gae," Kaylee purred as she tugged on her short brown hair to see, with her forest green eyes, how long it was. Her hair barely got near her eyebrows. "Well, at least me and Zane will see Zeke in Belhaven," laughed Kaylee, her pale cheeks becoming pinker making her freckles stand out like white fur on black clothing.

"True," Gaela sighed, "but I wish I was with Zeke."

"Well it could be possible that Grandmaster Fyre wants the weaker with the stronger," suggest one of the two other girls that shared the room with Kaylee and Gaela. Gaela looked at the girl, who sat cross legged on the floor, playing a card game with the fourth girl. "But then I could be partnered with Zeke," Gaela pointed out.

"But your good with teleportation yourself, Radha isn't," said the girl, "Though the princess of Shire is best at everything else."

"Minus the time my hair was singed because of her," Kaylee stated in annoyance, Radha was a reason why Kaylee never let her brown hair grow beyond her pointed ears.

Gaela stood up.

"Hey, what you up to?" Kaylee asked.

"I need to clear my head," Gaela said with uncertainty.

"Kay, just don't fall down the stairs," Kaylee smiled then winked "That's my job."

**A lot of stuff... yet the chapter is only 755 words long, logic explain! Gaela belongs to AmazingQwerty, Kaylee to Shamelssgirl, Zeke to Sanity07, Radha to RadRadha04.**

**Anyways enjoy and eat that Cookie (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sage sneezed as dust swirled up his nose. The book in his hand was almost double its pages in the book, due to the dust lying between each page.

"This is ridiculous," Sage hissed, "Absolutely ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" asked a voice. Sage looked away from the book in his hand to the new presents.

"Just the amount of dust, Master Waglington," Sage explained.

"That's not all, is it?" questioned Master Waglington, his dark crimson eyes glittering with magic.

"No, sir," Sage said honestly. The Master of Conjuration moved two chairs and a table near to their location. "Sit," he ordered. Without protest, Sage did so. The Master sat in the chair opposite.

"May tell me what else bothers you?" Master Waglington asked.

"You already know though," Sage responded. Master Waglington laughed. "A wizard knows everything, but he does rub someone's face in it, he would rather hear the information from others."

"You lost me at 'A'." The Master in a red rimmed grey cloak shook his head his quiff of ginger hair swaying as well. "Just tell me Sage," Master Waglington sighed, "Not as a teacher, as a friend."

Sage took a deep breathe, before he explained to Master Waglington about not wanting to go on the quest the Grandmaster had created.

"Is there anything you can do to stop me going? Is there James?" Sage asked.

"No," James answered simply.

"Then what was the point in me explaining all that?"

James stood up, Sage's eyes fixed with anger upon the Master's back. Sage also stood, straightening his grey robes. He looked at the levitating cloak that had golden rings covered in ancient writing swirling around it, while James stared out the window, which looked over the settlement called Fyre. It was dark and late into the evening. Sage decide to leave the library.

"Once you leave Zoidia, go to Stoneport," James said cautiously, not looking at Sage. Sage stopped moving. "The first man to talk to you, trust his directions, it will help you on your quest." James put his back to the window that was no longer stained with raindrops.

"Stoneport? It's easier to get to Dormere via Stonebank," stated Sage, "I think—since I'm forced to go on this quest—Qwerty would agree with me."

"I'm only giving you advice. You can do as you wish with it."

Sage nodded and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Romley, what are you doing at this hour?" angrily asked a female voice.<p>

Sage froze, looking up the seven steps he had gone down. The voice belonged to the green eyed, Gaela Qwerty. She had a hooded black cloak wrapped securely around her shoulders, while her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Earning a living," Sage said bitterly, "Or do you expect to be able to get a ferry to Dormere by your looks."

"We throw it all away," Gaela laughed, "I know a sailor that lives in Stoneport."

"Throw it away!" Sage snapped, "Throw away the money I've earned from dusting the classrooms, mopping the corridors and tiding your dorms. Some interesting things I've read in those belt wrapped books."

Sage raised his eyebrow and smirked. Gaela brown hair unnaturally rose.

"You better not have read anything," Gaela hissed, "you useless Dud." Sage pulled a wicked smile. "Dear diary," he began to recite, "Zane made it snow today, I love how well he accomplishes those weather spells. It was beautiful, but it he only did it to cheer up Kaylee. He's just so cold towards me, but his stormy grey eyes…"

"Silence," Gaela roared the sound of magic echoing through the space, "Ardu."

A dozen of Beings of translucent silver rose from the ground; each one was faceless and bearing weapons—the Shades. Sage out of fear, moved further down the stairs. The Shades marched orderly down the stairs or pulled back the strings of bows, some even charged up sparks of magic.

"No magic in the corridors!" bellowed a voice.

The shades become puddles, which trickled down the staircase, towards the one who had shouted at the pair. His blue eyes piercing into the torch lit darkness, those eyes belonged to Chrom

"The Thwarter," Gaela muttered, "you're the one that can stop magic."

"Obviously or your archers would of made a pincushion out of Sage," Chrom laughed

"Sorry Chrom," Sage said.

"Not your fault," Chrom smiled, "Gaela should know not to use magic against others inside the academy. Unless…"

"Unless someone attacks the academy," Gaela sighed, "yes I know."

"Good," Chrom grinned, "now bed before I fetch a master."

Chrom left the way he arrived.

"You forget what you read in that diary, or within the week you'll be a hedgehog," Gaela warned.

"Of course, Mrs…"

"Forget it!"

"Alright I'm leaving already," huffed Sage, "Bossy boots."

"I heard that," growled Gaela, "Just be at the front door after breakfast tomorrow."

Gaela vanished back along the corridors, while Sage finished his way down the stairs; neither with positive thoughts about the other.

**So much love between these two. And seeing some of the powers Gaela have, rising ghosts (shades) is kind of cool' Hope you enjoyed and don't mind this late Christmas present from me.**

**Season greetings and have Cookies (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gaela laughed as Kaylee fell to the ground after trying to run up a wall. Zane ran to his twin side, giving Gaela a cold stare with his grey eyes. Gaela stopped laughing.

"Are you insane?" he questioned.

"Maybe," Kaylee grinned, "I could of done it if I more of a running start."

"I don't think so," Gaela sighed, attempting not to laugh again. Kaylee looked over her shoulder and winked, while her brother wrapped a bandage around her scrapped hands, he then tucked back his shaggy brown hair and helped Kaylee up. She thanked her brother before pulling the hood of Zane's grey hoodie over his eyes. Zane flapped his arms in frustration before chasing after his sister. Gaela laughed, but stopped again when she heard a loud sighing behind her.

"You complain, I'll have the Shades run you through," Gaela warned Sage, "Kaylee did save your pitiful ass from that wolf earlier."

"I'm not complaining," Sage stated.

"Good," Gaela smirked as she turned around, rocked on her feet for a moment before racing after Zane and Kaylee.

* * *

><p>A wooden sign swayed an image of a large white furred bear like man riding an extremely hairy cow; the Yeti and Yak.<p>

"Well here we are," Kaylee smiled, "The Yeti and Yak." Sage simply nodded and entered the Inn.

"Rude," Zane said sourly.

"Well, you're not stuck with him for x amount of time," Gaela muttered.

"Smile!" Kaylee cheered. Gaela forced a smile in response. "Where will you two be?" Gaela asked.

"Probably near the fountain," Zane reply.

"Once we get food," Kaylee laughed. Zane smiled at his sister. "Yeah, I'm hungry too," he said.

"Well you enjoy whatever you eat," Gaela said cheerfully, "I'll send Zeke and his partner your way later." Gaela wrapped her fingers around the door handle, her thumb on the latch. "Thanks for coming with me," Gaela said, entering the Inn.

* * *

><p>Gaela told Zeke about meeting Kaylee and Zane as he sat beside her. He nodded simply, taking off one of his fingerless gloves, which covered a piece of paper.<p>

The Grandmaster, said only few words. He then hand out a bag of necessary supplies and a list of locations, which he wanted us to contact the academy at. Due to the high levels of magic aura, or mana as he called it, in the locations it would make the moon-lit mirror message effortless regardless of the distance between the academy and us.

"Now the four of you be careful," Grandmaster Fyre smiled. He picked up his helmet that had rested in the centre of the dark oak table, making the faintest humming sound or almost a quiet purr like that of an affectionate cat when it rested under the Grandmasters arm. He walked around the table and toward the door, only pausing for a moment. His eyes focused, or so Gaela believed, on her. "Don't continue circling with nothing but your hate on this carousel," the Grandmaster closed his eyes, a mysteriously content look on his face, "It will get you nowhere as partners." With those words the Grandmaster departed, letting the rowdy hustle of Zoidia's street enter the lamp lit Inn.

Zeke stood up and with brief words of farewell, tucked in his leather cushioned chair. He attempted to also exit the Inn as well.

"Radha?" he asked, looking at the frightened looking red-haired princess.

Gaela glanced away from the scene by the clink of tankards that Sage had thoughtlessly picked up. He swiftly meandered to the heavy wooden counter, where a yellowed hair maid served, returning the five metal cups. Gaela looked back to Zeke and Radha. Zeke for once was pulling a genuine smile.

"Kaylee and Zane aren't too bad," Zeke said softly, "Right Gaela?"

"Their good elves and will be some help when you get to Belhaven," explained Gaela, feeling her cheeks burn at the mention of the male elven twin. Radha shyly looked down; the small movement of her mouth was the only thing suggesting she said anything.

"Ready?" asked Sage, drowning Radha's words.

"I guess so," Gaela answered bitterly, "See you two around." Gaela then followed the pack-carrying Sage out of the Inn, waving to the last friend she was going to see.

**Sorry for the delay, had mock exams as soon as i got back to College and of course the xmas holidays are rather busy. Anyways enjoy this chapter, especially since this is the last time you'll see Zeke, Radha, Kaylee and Zane till the second story in the journey trilogy.**

**Enjoy and have Cookies (::)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sage tucked himself behind a large oak truck, on the edge of the path, as sparks of purple magic flickered against the rough bark. Sage hugged the bag, his knees trying to collapse in the evening darkness. He listened closely to the pounding in his heart through the rumble of the thunder of powerful magic. Soon he was knelt on the water clotted dirt; he looked back to Gaela, who stood her grown against the appearing Endermen. Her hair fluttering wildly with every spell she said and army of shades ringed around her, each one baring arms. Endermen attempted to teleport, only to land in freezing pits of water or being impaled by transparent silver swords.

"Raargh!" shrieked something. Sage snapped his head back, watching a large mass of darkness rise in the distance. Gulping, he pulled himself back onto his feet and raced towards Gaela and her ring of shades, forcing his cowardice into the depth of his thoughts.

He slipped between a sword-wielder shade and an axe man, grapping Gaela's wrist that lay at her side.

"Get off me!" Gaela screamed. The shades wavered as her eyes glared at Sage. "I'm dealing with your mess, Romley," she growled, "You disturbed this horde of Endermen."

"I know, I know," Sage uttered, "Just something worse is barrelling… is coming down the path."

Sage pointed up the path to the enlarging shape. Gaela responded with fearful eyes and muttered, "Taise". An orb of water appeared in her hand. "Head back into the tree line," she warned. Sage moved away. "Please work," Gaela prayed, "Stoirm!" The orb of water warped wildly, sparks of purple electric sprang out of it.

Sage pressed himself against the closest tree as the clouds in the sky gathered. Purple lightning craved a path between the clouds and ground, while rain burned the dark skin of the Endermen. Gaela threw the electric water sphere aside. She fled off the path, into the tree cover, when the large mass of darkness charged into the Endermen horde. The mass of darkness wore tarnished iron white armour, with thrones biting into its right side. As it swatted the Endermen the monsters overly huge nose bounced over its drooping jaw.

"Romley!" Gaela shouted, causing Sage to focus away from the beast. Understanding the reason for Gaela's shout he fled into the deeps of woodlands.

* * *

><p>"That thing, what was it?" Sage asked, panting, as he attempted to keep up with Gaela.<p>

Gaela stopped and laughed as she watched Sage topple forwards into the mud. Sage pushed himself onto his bottom, looking at the laughing Gaela. His grey cotton t-shirt and black trousers were painted brown. "Great," grumbled Sage, "Anyways, what was that thing?"

"An Iron Golem," Gaela coughed back her laughter as she answered.

"That so called Iron Golem, was a little too big," Sage responded. He unsteadily got back on his feet, looking down at his clothes, then at Gaela, who was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, covered by a hooded black cloak that was slightly damp. "That's 'cause it's a wild one," Gaela explained.

"Remind me not to get one for my own place."

Sage placed the bag he carried on his lap and dug threw it in search of and extra set of clothes.

"Unlikely you'd have a wild one," Gaela uttered as she sat on a nearby tree stump, "They only exist if either their master dies or the master doesn't tame it quickly enough; the latter being rarer."

"So why didn't you use magic against it?" Sage questioned, pulling out a fresh grey t-shirt.

"Magic is useless against Iron Golems," Gaela sighed, "So unless you can knock up a damage-causing potion or your broom skills can be shifted onto a sword it was immune to me and by Shades."

Sage got up. He dropped the bag on Gaela's lap as he walked past. "Thanks for the lesson on Iron Golem," he said sarcastically, before adding more seriously, "Now no watching, I'm getting changed."

"Not like there's anything I want to see," Gaela said taking a Cookie out the bag, while Sage took cover behind a tree.

* * *

><p>When Sage and Gaela walked through the Torii of the temple of Hartanna; they were amazed by the building.<p>

The actually temple stood proudly on top of a small rock tor. The walls of the temple were made of thin wooden columns made of orange acacia, making the temple roof seem to stand by magic. The acacia columns supported a stone roof of the temple were visible forked roof finials and short horizontal logs. The path leading up to the temple had parallel sets of stone lanterns on both sides of the temple, except right next to the Torii, which was a small sacred well styled similarly to the temple. The water in the well reached the brim and was as clear as glass.

Gaela cupped her hands and dunked them into the water. Sage stared at her in disbelief, while she drank the hand full of water.

"Why?" he questioned.

"It's the only way through the buffer," she replied. She calmly walked past the first pair of stone lanterns. "Stubborn," Sage hissed. Speedily mimicking Gaela's actions he followed after her.

* * *

><p>Inside the temple was simple with a thirty foot statue of the goddess of knowledge standing in the middle of the airy space. The stone statue was adorned in dark blue toga, a black crown formed like a dragon wrapped around her grey hair.<p>

"I always wanted to see this place," Gaela said in awe. Sage rolled his eyes, the gods had done nothing for him, but he accepted their existence, though saw no reason in worshipping them as the beings in dark blue robes scuttled around the feet of the statue. "And that's a reason why I dislike you, Romley," Gaela suddenly stated.

"I said nothing."

"You have no respect for the gods; it's shown in your body language."

"You think you've got it all worked out, Qwerty," Sage spat, "meet me at the Torii, when you stop being interested in a lump of rock."

Sage stormed out; beginning to consider washing his mud-caked in the so called sacred well.

**I'm alive just a mix of mock exams and coursework, stopped me completing this filler chapter. Also note that the Temple of Hartanna is based off Japanese shrines, just in case of confusion on what i was describing.**

**Enjoy and have Cookies (::)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gaela stopped and stared at the brown haired boy, who seemed to have no faith in the gods. He sat against the stone lantern by the well, the bag that the Grandmaster had given them resting against his thigh. Shaking her head she walked closer, cautiously like an Ocelot in the long grass, each step soft so not to surprise the un-expecting bird.

"I thought you would were going to stay," Sage said, not turning his head to face her. He got to his feet. Fluently, he slung the bag over his shoulder. "And I thought you had left," Gaela pronounced in annoyance.

"I haven't got a choice in my fate," Sage glanced over his shoulder, "The gods wrote it down the moment I was born. That's what you believe? Yes?"

Gaela did not dare give an answer to his acrimonious question. "Let's just get to Stoneport," Gaela spoke as she walked past Sage.

* * *

><p>Stoneport was as its name suggested a town built of stone with an artificial two-part port out to sea. However the stone the town that existed was composed of an unusually white coloured stone. The whole town centred around a round interior first part of the port, with every building on shelves of rock. No buildings but two small lighthouses sat at the end of the artificial walls built in the second long section of the port.<p>

Gaela led the way through the paths and steep staircases, each area familiar from when she was only seven years old; when she was visiting her father, Jonas, with her mother, Alayne.

Gaela knotted her eyes shut, shaking her head, but still the day came back as clear as ice.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_In Stoneport, Bouncing beside a woman, with long silver hair with red eyes, wearing grey dress and turquoise kitten heels, was a smaller Gaela in a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a long white skirt and purple boots. Under little Gaela's arm was a fluffy purple hat, while her other hand was held tightly by the woman with red eyes._

_"__Mama, where's Papa?" little Gaela asked._

_"__He's just at the bottom of the next set of stairs," the woman smiled. The seven year old grinned and began to tug on her mother's hand to hurry to her father._

_Eventually, they came to a white building looking out to the port, covered in scaffolding. It had a large circular stain glass window above an arched heavy oak door. There were two smaller arched windows on either side of the door as well as a small crowd outside it._

_"__Mrs Qwerty!" shouted a voice as the mother and daughter approached the building and crowd. A man with short cropped sandy brown hair with green eyes ran up to them, the strap of his papery brown dungarees flapped behind him as he ran. "Peter?" Gaela's mother said questionably, dropping her daughter's hand, "Where's Jonas?"_

_"__Alayne, he's inside…," Peter began to explain, but freed little Gaela turned to the crowd._

_Little Gaela pushed her way through the crowd, unnoticed. She slipped through the open oak doors of the building._

_Inside was full of scaffolding, with dark obsidian floor and white stone pillars, but one pillar lay on the floor, with men in yellow surrounding it. Young Gaela moved silently like mist over the hills, on a cold October morning, hiding the sheep from the Shepard; towards the group of workmen. Then with a soft thud, Gaela's fluffy purple hat hit the floor. _

_Confusion was threaded into the small girl's eyes as she stared at what was beneath the peaceful sleeping stone pillar._

_Crimson paint was splashed up the white pillar like varying sized red stars. All the stars were above the man with shoulder length brown hair that stared blankly, with green eyes, up at Gaela._

_"__Papa?" Gaela questioned. Small Gaela collapsed to her knees and crawled towards her father. "Papa, what's wrong?" She asked quietly. Her tiny fingers touched the skin of the man's face. She pulled her hand back. "Papa!" Gaela cried._

_The men in yellow took notice of the crying child. Swiftly, one picked up the child cladded in purple. Gaela screamed, smashing her petite fists against the yellow man's back. "Papa, Papa, PAPA!" she shrieked till purple sparks escaped her clenched hands._

* * *

><p>Gaela looked at the main trading centre of Stoneport, forcing back any tear that dared to form.<p>

"So, where is the sailor?" Sage asked.

"Well Peter should be here," Gaela replied, looking back at the young man with shoulder length brown hair. Sage rolled his red eyes. "Well he clearly isn't, Qwerty."

"Did you say you're looking for Peter," questioned a voice.

The speaker had short cropped sandy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green short sleeve shirt along with cool looking leather leggings and a utility belt filled with tools. Attached to his back was an iron pick.

"You know him?" Gaela asked, noticing Sage's sudden discomfort.

"He's my Uncle," smiled sandy brown haired boy, who was younger than both Gaela and Sage, "My names Ben Guest. I be from southern Belhaven."

"Gaela Qwerty from Zoidia," Gaela said politely, "And this is Sage from Wolfton."

"Partners?" probed Ben. Sage snorted. "Not ever, we've just been sent on an errand by the Fyre Academy Grandmaster," Sage muttered. Gaela elbowed Sage. "Where is Peter?" Gaela asked.

"Unwell," answered Ben, giving Sage a dark mistrusting look, "I'd try Matthew's Ferry, if you're desperate to get somewhere. Matthew is just inside the trading Centre."

"Thanks," Gaela smiled, glancing unsettlingly at the trading Centre.

"That's alright. See you around Gaela… Sage."

Ben left. Then Sage began to laugh.

"What?" Gaela snapped.

"You actually said my name," Sage grinned, "Also I was right about needing money."

"Just get your ass in there," Gaela growled, "Before I turn you into a pin cushion."

**The magic of inspiration, created a new chapter. The inspiration is from 'Chronicle' by Amanda the huntress, it's minor but there is a little reference to it.**

**Poor little Gaela.**

**Enjoy and eat a Cookie (::)**


End file.
